Amprex
| elemental damage = 7.5 | crit chance = 50.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | punch through = | conclave = 100 | polarities = None | notes = | introduced = Update 13.1 }} The Amprex is a Corpus rifle that is unlockable through the Energy Lab in the Dojo after researching the Dera. The Amprex can easily destroy large crowds of enemies by firing multiple electric shocks that can chain between units. It functions similarly to the Synapse, which deals more damage but is limited to attacking a single target. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High fire rate. *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machinery-enemies. Electricity is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Electric current chains between enemies. *Multiple shots hits enemies in all directions. *Highest Critical Chance of all weapons, alongside the Dread and Synapse. *High status chance. Disadvantages: *Lowest base damage of any weapon. *Very poor ammo efficiency - expends ammo very rapidly. *Limited range of 18 meters. *Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. Notes *Resource-heavy to craft, requiring 8 Fieldron and 3 Argon Crystals, as well as 9000 Ferrite. **However, the Amprex is one of the few Clan Tech weapons that does not require Forma to craft, along with Anku, Dual Raza, Nami Skyla, and Serro. *The Amprex fires a single beam of electricity which then chain to nearby enemies from the target. **Additional electrical arcs are also emitted, striking randomly around the player. However, these stray arcs are purely visual effects. *Compared to the Synapse, the Amprex deals less damage but it continuously arcs to other enemies, making it more effective against crowds. Use the Synapse for single targets and the Amprex for crowd control. *The listed 20% status chance is per second, not per hit. Tips *This weapon's high critical chance and damage make it ideal for critical builds using and . *The Amprex's high fire rate and its low base damage make it highly ammo inefficient, consuming ammo at an alarming rate. It is recommended to use or to ensure a steady supply of ammo. Alternatively, bring Team Ammo Restores to help replenish lost ammo. *Alloy Armor is highly resistant to electricity damage. To counteract this, consider pairing it with or damage to respectively create or damage. * can be used to reduce ammo consumption, increase time between reloads, and increase damage per hit, but at a cost to the weapon's DPS. *Although it is preferred to mod the weapon to other damage types, base damage paired with its high status chance makes for a good stun chance among groups, and added damage through electrical procs that chain to other enemies. Infested have no weakness or resistance to electrical damage, making base electrical damage work well for that faction. Forma is often required to change the damage type to match the amount of damage done by pure electrical damage, however. * will allow the Amprex to hit multiple targets with its main beam. Each target hit with the main beam causes a separate set of chained damage to nearby enemies, causing this weapon to deal significantly more damage the more enemies you are able to hit. Hitting multiple enemies at one time may be difficult in practice due to the Amprex's short range. *As of , will increase both the Amprex's range and chain distance. *Using with Mirage gives you two more beams that also chain to other targets, providing much more crowd control than before. *Shooting a corpse will also chain to enemies allowing you to shoot around corners or through objects. Trivia *After the clan obtains the Energy Lab, it will take exactly 12 days to research this weapon. *The Amprex's name is a portmanteau of the words Ampere (the base unit of the International System of Units used to define electric current intensity) and the word Rex, which is the Latin word for king. **The word ampere itself is named after a French mathematician and physicist, André-Marie Ampère, who's also considered to be the father of electrodynamics. **Like the Flux Rifle and Detron, Amprex does not conform to the common Corpus weapon name scheme; two syllables ending in 'a'. *The weapon shares its similarities on its battery components with Tetra. *This is the third Primary weapon that deals purely damage, after the Lanka, and Synapse. *This is the second clan weapon that does not need a Forma in its construction. *Hatches on the side of the Amprex slowly open up during firing, spreading vanes underneath. This animation is a visual indicator of the weapon's magazine capacity, with the vanes spreading out more the closer the magazine is to empty. The hatch closes upon reloading. *This is the first weapon in Energy Lab whose duplication costs 50,000 credits. Media AmprexCodex.png|Amprex in Codex AmprexColors.jpg|Demonstration of Amprex color customization 2014-04-23_00014.jpg|Frost standing at the end of the Amprex's beam length. Took approximately 4.5 forward rolls to reach him from this distance. AmprexDarthmufin.png|Vauban Has A New Toy Tenno Reinforcements - Amprex Lets Max (Warframe) E35 - Amprex A Gay Guy Reviews Amprex, The Shocker Warframe Amprex Warframe Amprex Pro Builds 4 & 6 Forma Update 13.2.3-0 WARFRAME AMPREX & SYNAPSE Advanced Guide U17.12 Warframe - Amprex 6 Forma N00blShowtek AMPREX - Red Crits Lightning Chain 5 forma - Warframe Patch History }} Patch History }} See also *Synapse, a similar electrical arcing weapon. de:Amprex fr:Amprex Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Electricity Damage Category:Update 13